Receiver of Timid Flower
by Kouji Girl
Summary: Aarin x OC - He knew that Wailing Death took away many lives and almost destroyed Neverwinter but he couldn't deny it helped him find his place on earth. Rated M for possible future adult content  Just in case


What can I say - I just love Aarin x OC! I can play NWN over and over again just for few dialogues with him, I'm such an obsessed fangirl sometimes... About this.. Ermm ''story'' - I wanted it to be a one-shot but it looks like it won't finish just in one chapter anyway... That's all I have for you now, I hope you will like it and I'm sorry for grammar errors and misspelling *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He noticed that there were not only kids but even some adults who stopped doing their normal work and were listening closely to the story told by the woman. Her light, pink locks were pulled in a very loose braid but still few hair streaks were coming in her way and she had to pull them back every few seconds. For a normal observer her pale skin was almost flawless, there was only one small scar at her cheek but he knew she had scars seen by no one else but him and they weren't only body scars.

''..and when I opened the door'' she paused for a second to let tension grow but children quickly assaulted her with questions. A boy with brown short hair asked if she was attacked by next golem but he was quickly silenced by blonde who called him stupid and said that probably there were powerful mages behind these doors who were guarding wonderful treasure. He saw her smile when little girl with red ponytails told both boys to be quiet and urged pink haired woman to continue.

''Actually, there was a garden behind these doors.'' she finished grinning slightly at the boys expressions. ''But there was also a female scientist who offered her help to me.''

He knew this story well so he didn't paid attention to her telling it again. He actually knew her stories all _too_ well – when she had struggled through these adventures he was the one who was sitting in city and worrying about her, while going through piles of documents and reports. Aarin sighed. From his spot under the tree he glanced over to the woman surrounded by children. How long it was since Neverwinter desperately called for his hero? Since _it _has started? Since Aribeth's? The kids had laughed and she smiled this lovely smile of her that had power to melt anyone and her blue eyes shined brightly. She looked like the least dangerous person in the whole world but he knew better than to fall into false impressions. She was very dangerous fighter despite her innocent looks. He smiled under his breath, remembering the first day they've met. It was also the same day in which his resolve to never fall in love again went straight to hell.

_**A year and half earlier…**_

Aarin was leaning against the wall looking at Aribeth. The paladin paced slowly in the room while giving him details. Not about the mission. About the hero who saved Neverwinter from the Wailing Death. He heard the news. After all he was master spy but the hero, or Chela, as Aribeth said her name was, was more like an undercover agent, trying to get as little attention as she could. Also, he has slightly more important matters to do than getting information about some academy freshman but now hearing all this praise coming from the woman, he couldn't help but wondered about the hero. Aribeth's opened her mouth to continue but she spotted certain female coming out of her bedroom.

''Chela, please come here, I have to talk with you.'' The elf voice carried trough the barracks, over the shouts of mercenaries. He looked at the same direction Aribeth was looking and sucked his breath silently. He had a brief overview of her from paladin but what he saw was nothing like he thought it will be. He imagined that female who struggled to save Neverwinter will be bulky and very little _womanly _but the person before him, no, not person – _a woman_ before him was nothing like that. She was petite and slender, looked like she never picked up anything heavier than a cup of water but the carried sword told him otherwise. He thought it was a quite strange contrast – lithe girl with weapon probably half her weight. While she talked with Aribeth he took her appearance silently. Her light pink, mid-length hair were taking wild angles and when Aribeth was giving her details she was silently nodding while tying her hair into a careless, messy high-ponytail and her blue eyes shined brightly in the dim light of candles. Aarin was immediately drew into their depths. It was like he was suddenly struck by lightning. They looked so innocent and happy, it was hard to believe she actually faced the horror of Waling or even things worse than disease. He regained his composure only because his years of spy training and quickly banished the thoughts about how beautiful she is from his mind. Just in time, because merely seconds later he heard paladin of Tyr redirecting young fighter to him.

He watched as she talked with the tall Uthgardian. It looked like they knew each other very well. She said something while gesticulating lively. Half-Orc smiled and nodded his head then they proceed to the doors. He felt strange pang while he was watching them go together but he quickly dismissed it as something silly.

'She is friends with Daelan.'' He was surprised to hear Aribeth speaking and quickly averted his gaze from the door to look at elf but she was gazing at empty space. "He helped her back in Neverwinter. They're two fighters who gets along nicely."

''I see.'' He crossed his arms at his chest and sighed quietly. ''Well, we were never introduced to each other. Maybe some other time.'' Chultan glanced at Aribeth. Her expression was stoic like carved in stone but he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Statement of nightmares that haunted this woman. ''Aribeth, you two made a long trip here, you should rest for a wh-''

''You have no reasons to be worried Aarin. I can take care of myself.'' She cut him in mid-sentence, her voice so cold and metallic that it make him inwardly cringe. 'Since now, mostly you are Chela's supervisor, you should care about her not me.'' She continued. ''I'm going out. Please don't look after me. I'll be fine.'' With that she vanished behind the doors leaving worried man behind. Aarin sighed heavily rubbing his forehead. ''What's up with these womans-in-arms that they won't accept any help and choke everything back.'' He took a seat behind the desk filled with papers. He could only hope that Aribeth will finally carry on. Like he did carried on with Cali. His stomach made an uneasy flip at memory of first woman he loved. He quickly shook these thoughts and sunk in the sea of reports and notes about strange cult, having from time to time flashbacks of those blue, sparkling eyes.


End file.
